Y mientras esperaba
by Del amor y mil demonios
Summary: Y mientras lo esperaba, con la lluvia, la incertidumbre y la preocupación, inmortalizó nuevamente, todos aquellos momentos que había vivido junto a Barry.


Miró la puerta con desesperación mientras se acariciaba con dulzura la panza. Era imposible que todavía no hubiese llegado y comenzaba a faltarle el aire a causa de todas las cosas que se imaginaba de lo que podría haberle pasado.

La lluvia mojaba toda la ciudad y sabía que, si Barry no era muy bueno corriendo con una leve llovizna, menos lo sería con aquel diluvio infernal que desparramaba todas las lágrimas que a ella le habían caído durante toda su vida, y más durante aquellos meses tan caóticos para el mundo entero. Tan infernales para ellos dos.

Aunque todo siempre había sido bastante difícil. Incluso cuando lo conoció por primera vez las cosas no fueron como todo el mundo esperaría… Es decir, lo cuidó mientras estuvo sumido en un sueño tan profundo que por largos meses no logró volver a la vida; aquel coma que alertó al equipo entero de laboratorios Star. Y luego, tardó tanto tiempo en superar a su difunto novio, que ahora le parecía algo ridículo haber sufrido todo eso por más que lo hubiese querido como a nadie antes. En aquel entonces, se creía incapaz de amar a alguien como lo hacía ahora con Barry; a tal punto de preocuparse porque llegaba con dos minutos de retraso a la cita con el doctor.

Sintió un leve movimiento en su vientre y sonrió, había comenzado a moverse semanas atrás y estaba tan enamorada de sentir la vida de aquel pequeño ser dentro de ella que volvía a sentirse estúpida, pero le nacía sin siquiera pensarlo. O cuando noches enteras se la pasaron imaginando el futuro, cuando naciera, cuando los dos se pelearan frente a ella; como solían hacerlo ahora pero sin que nadie presenciara aquellas discusiones que anhelaban un sentido claro y coherente, que simplemente terminaban en una reconciliación un tanto apasionada y tan pura como el amor que se tenían.

No pudo evitar recordar el principio de todo, cuando ella y Barry eran simples amigos junto a Cisco y él, el hombre más rápido sobre la Tierra, estaba tan enamorado de Iris que era imposible que viera a alguien más con los ojos con los que hoy se admiraban. Parecía una locura pero hoy, ahora, era la locura que la sacaba de quicio. Volvió a sentir los celos de hace años atrás, cuando era ella quien lo cuidaba y le hacía todos los controles para que sanara, para que evitara lastimarse y que, si lo hacía, sufriera los mínimos daños posibles. Pero Barry estaba siempre detrás de Iris, prefiriéndola antes que su propia seguridad. E intentaba entenderlo porque habían crecido juntos, eran casi como hermanos, pero sabía que aquello iba más allá de un simple cariño fraternal que incluso ella podía sentir con Cisco al compartir tanto tiempo trabajando… Era eso lo que la ponía de tan mal humor. Y por más que Barry le hubiese aceptado que también se enojaba por el enamoramiento que seguía manteniendo con su ex novio cuando la conoció, ella sostenía que lo de él con Iris era mucho más grave. Empezando porque Iris seguía viva y, su antiguo novio, murió para intentar apagar aquel experimento que transformó toda la ciudad entera.

Iris ahora no era más que una buena amiga quien había aclarado todo con Barry, haciéndole entender que jamás podría verlo de esa forma y que intentara disculparla por no sentir lo mismo que él ya que le parecía impensable sentir algo más por él. Era ahora la persona más emocionada por aquel bebé que iba a tener y a quien ya había avisado que malcriaría hasta que se decidiera a tener hijos y, entonces, podría cumplirle todos los caprichos a los suyos.

Todos estaban emocionados con el embarazo que habían revelado hace un mes atrás cuando el vientre comenzaba a abultársele y no había ropa que la hiciera pasar desapercibida ante los ojos de quienes ya la conocían de hace tiempo. Y podían notar en ambos, las sonrisas de una felicidad incontrolable que sólo se siente en escasos momentos de la vida, y tener a su primer hijo, era uno de esos raros momentos.

El día que se lo dijo a Barry estuvo tan nerviosa, que al recordarlo seguía riéndose y le temblaban las manos. Durante toda aquella semana buscó el "momento ideal" – que por supuesto parecía no llegar jamás– y tardó días enteros en poder tener un rato a solas con él. Cuando llegaban por la noche a la casa no era una buena idea porque estaban tan cansados que lo único que podían hacer era cocinar cualquier cosa y acostarse a dormir mientras charlaban de lo primero que se les venía a la mente, cosas sin importancia alguna. Y después, siguió esperando, hasta el viernes cuando llegó casi muerto de perseguir a un meta humano. Entonces, en medio de una crisis de nervios lo gritó: « ¡Barry estoy embarazada! ». Y ahí fue cuando cayó desmayado justo al lado de la camilla, pálido y ensangrentado. Y Cisco, por su parte, se quedó paralizado junto a las máquinas que preparaba para analizar a Barry.

El laboratorio entero se sumió en una calma que hace meses no se veía.

Y ella recordaba aquello como algo tan divertido que ahora mismo la estaba haciendo sonreír, provocando miradas de más de uno que pasaba a su lado.

Luego de aquella vez, las cosas nunca volvieron a ser iguales para nadie porque Barry estaba más ocupado intentando ver que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo que él mismo podría hacer, e incluso, evitaba que corriera a ayudarlo si venía lastimado de algún enfrentamiento con cualquier nuevo meta humano que aparecía por la ciudad. Y eso la enfurecía a tal punto, que más de una vez tuvo que pegarle a aquel superhéroe que tan sólo buscaba mantener a salvo a la mujer más importante en toda su vida. Si ella tenía que subir alguna escalera, él la tomaba en sus brazos y la subía a una velocidad a la que jamás llegaría a acostumbrarse. O si estaba demasiado tiempo parada, volvía a tomarla en sus brazos y corría hasta la casa que compartían, y la acostaba en la cama prohibiéndole volver al laboratorio a seguir esforzándose cuando ya había dado todo de ella por ese día.

Si antes era protector, luego de aquella noticia se volvía completamente insoportable. Pero lo amaba tanto que podía soportarle todas aquellas cosas y muchas más. Después de todo, él simplemente quería cuidar de ella como había cuidado de él en tantas oportunidades y tampoco quería que aquel bebé, que iba formándose de apoco en aquel vientre curtido por las caricias que le proporcionaba cada noche, sufriera cualquier cosa que pudiera poner en riesgo su salud. Pudieron haber tenido más de una discusión por la sobreprotección que le daba, por cómo él arriesgaba su vida por el mundo entero y luego llegaba como si nada a imponerle que se recostara, que no estuviera tanto tiempo de pie y muchísimas cosas más. Con la hipocresía de no saber qué estaba haciendo al recriminarle que no cuidaba la vida de aquel bebé cuando ni siquiera ponía esmero en cuidar la suya y Caitlin tenía razón. Completa razón.

Y ahora, cuando más lo necesitaba porque no podía más con aquellos nervios de tener que entrar en menos de cinco minutos en la consulta, él estaba quién sabe en qué parte de la ciudad, salvando al mundo. ¿Qué podía recriminarle? No podía decirle que dejara todo de lado por ella porque no era así de egoísta. Solamente seguía esperando y pensaba, imaginaba y recordaba cómo se había ido forjando todo entre ellos; tan duramente que era imposible romperlo por más que estuviera dispuesta a plantearle que no podía llegar tarde a una consulta con el doctor a la que se había ofrecido a ir.

Ahora sintió una ráfaga de viento recorrer el pasillo entero y apenas volteó su rostro, estaba allí de pie, con una caja de chocolates en la mano y respirando agitadamente como si correr lo hubiese desgastado. Lo miró con ternura y él le sonrió, aceptando que había estado mal en llegar tarde y silenciosamente le había pedido perdón.

— Son los mejores chocolates suizos que vas a probar en tu vida. — dijo abrazándola. — Perdón por el retraso.

— Te detesté cada segundo que pasaba.

— Lo sé pero pienso recompensarlo, los chocolates no son la única sorpresa. – entrelazó sus manos con las de él y sintió la calidez de sus dedos.

— ¿Señor y señora Allen?

El doctor salió de su consultorio llamándolos. Señor y señora Allen. Sonaba tan bien que tuvo que apretar la mano de Barry intentando contener la emoción de besarlo ahí mismo y, además, los nervios que tenía por saber, por fin, si el bebé sería un niño o una niña. Sin poder aguantar ni un segundo más para ver quién tendría la razón y quien prepararía la cena hasta que el bebé naciera, porque eso había apostado. Y si era un niño, entonces tendría que comenzar a buscar recetas para saber qué cocinar durante los meses que le faltaban.

Miró a Barry, reflejó en él todo el amor que sentía y con una sonrisa comenzaron a avanzar, con la lentitud y la felicidad de unos padres primerizos, hacia el consultorio donde aquel doctor los veía con entusiasmo al ver que era la primera vez en aquella pareja. Ella siguió apretándole la mano un rato más, quería sentirlo allí con ella para siempre y sabía que así sería. Quería sentirlo con aquella niña que iba a nacer y con ella, defendiéndolas de todo por más que se quejara de eso. Cuidándolas a cada instante aunque se tuviese que quedar despierto noches enteras para despertarla de pesadillas que ocasionalmente tenía. Barry siempre sería un superhéroe para ella. Y no precisamente de los que usan una máscara y un disfraz.

Sería un héroe sólo por haber aparecido en su vida.


End file.
